


Soulmates

by MJ96



Category: Smosh
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: Damien and Shayne tell each other their biggest secrets.





	Soulmates

Damien didn't have to wait for him at the airport. Shayne was more than capable of finding his way home. It was just...

He didn't have time to think about how stupid his decision might actually be because Shayne was already on the escalator, looking around for him. Damien waved his arms in an attempt to get his attention.

Finally, Shayne noticed him in the sea of people. He started waving too, trying to make his way through the people that were ahead of him. In that moment, when Shayne was awkwardly trying to push past a lady with her kid next to her and miserably failing, Damien knew that he had made the right decision going there and waiting longer than he needed to.

The smile on Shayne's face, and the excitement that radiated off him was everything he needed and it suddenly didn't feel like they had been apart for such a long time. But it was for the better because it taught Damien a valuable lesson.

Shayne was making stupid faces behind the kid and Damien couldn't help but grin up at him. Seeing Shayne's stupid face after such a long time made his heart ache in the familiar way which he used to hate but in that moment he was grateful for. It was this burst of excitement, and love that tried to overtake his whole body only to be stopped and replaced by the pain of knowing that the love he had for his best friend would never be out in the open, never known by Shayne in its entirety.

When Shayne was finally off the escalator, after what seemed like three days and two hours he made a run for Damien. He was pushing through people who were still looking for their loved ones, but there was something in his eyes. Something that Damien didn't fully recognize and he knew every single one of Shayne's emotions.

They were always the proper amount of affectionate. It wasn't too much, and it wasn't too little. They would hug when it was appropriate to hug and maybe sometimes Damien would inch closer to Shayne when they were sitting next to each other. It was only a little, nothing that Shayne, or anyone else, would or could really notice.

Shayne didn't seem to care about that though. He practically jumped on Damien at full speed. It almost knocked both of them to the ground but Damien was able to hold them both up so as not to embarrass themselves in front of so many people.

Damien's heart fluttered at the warmth radiating off Shayne. The hug was so tight; it felt like Shayne was clinging to him for dear life. Someone would probably think that they were a couple that hadn't seen each other in many months. The thought should have made him uncomfortable, or at least rung strange in his ears but it wasn't. It wasn't weird at all. In fact, it sounded like the most natural thing in the world. If closed his eyes and just listened to Shayne's heavy breathing and let himself be enveloped in his strong arms it almost felt real. It almost felt like when they pulled apart Damien would be allowed to kiss Shayne.

They pulled apart after more than a minute. It was the longest hug they had ever shared and somehow it still wasn't enough. He wanted more, he needed it like the air in his lungs because the past month had felt like he had been suffocating and in that moment he had been able to take his first breath in such a long time.

He desperately wanted to make a joke, roast Shayne on his stupid behavior; to tell him that he hadn't missed him all that much but all of the words disappeared from his mind when he got a closer look at Shayne. It was his best friend, just the same as before: weird eyebrows, big forehead, hair slightly longer than the last time they'd seen each other, a stupid smile playing on his lips (one that he knew was only reserved for him, or at least he hoped it was), and clear, deep blue eyes staring into his with what could only be described as love. Maybe it was just a stupid thought, however Shayne had just ran into his arms. Maybe he was being a little bias.

"I missed you," Shayne breathed out as if he was telling him a secret that no one else was ever supposed to know.

"I missed you too, buddy."

_Buddy_. He felt like shit for saying it. He felt utterly useless saying it because they were more than buddies. He had at least earned that. He shouldn't get hung up on just one stupid word that didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things but he just couldn't...

There was so much between them that _buddy_ wasn't going to cut it anymore. Buddy was Wes, or Joven, or literally anyone else on Earth but not Shayne. Shayne was something else entirely, something Damien didn’t fully understand. He wanted to take it back so bad but it was out there in the open, hanging between them.

"Can you drive me home? I'm exhausted," Shayne took his bags in hand again. Damien hadn't even noticed he was carrying anything; he had been so enveloped in just having Shayne again everything else that wasn't him had disappeared.

Then the words cut into him like knives. It took him a second to register them and he wished he hadn't.

"Yeah," Damien shook his head, forcing out a smile. "Yeah, of course."

He shouldn't feel like shit. He shouldn't feel like this. Shayne had been working almost nonstop for a month. He had been away from home of course he would want to go home and sleep.

Fuck!

Damien wanted to take Shayne to his house and put him in bed and snuggle up to him and sleep, just sleep with Shayne in his arms. When they had hugged it felt like Shayne belonged in his arms, it was the most natural thing in the world; as if they had been made to fit perfectly into each other.

Fuck! Fuck!

The car ride was good, it was great even. Shayne had spent the whole forty seven minutes of only talking about his experience working on a movie again after so long. Smosh was great but there was something special about having a chunk of your life eternity existing in that project away from your actual life and all of your problems.

When they arrived at Shayne's place he was kind of on the verge of tears. He was so stupid, and selfish. Tears of frustration were about to fall down his cheeks. He fucking hated himself. He hated himself because he couldn't just be happy for his friend. He had to make everything about himself.

"Are you okay?" Shayne asked from the passenger seat; Damien didn't dare look at him. He was too scared that Shayne would find out. They knew each other so well Shayne needed one good look at him and he would immediately know there was something wrong. And after he found out he would push and push until Damien told him everything. Damien wanted to so bad but he couldn’t.

"Yeah, I just missed you, dude," every word he spoke cut into his heart. It was by no means a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He hated keeping things from Shayne. "Don't worry about your bags, I'll get them," Damien was able to say. He tried to compose himself just enough to do that. He didn't want to leave yet. Not after just getting Shayne back.

Fuck! He was so stupid. They were probably going to see each other the tomorrow anyway. He just wished he didn’t have to say goodbye yet. Less than an hour with Shayne wasn’t enough after such a long time on his own.

"You don't have to," Shayne smiled at him. "I'm a big boy I can do it myself."

"C'mon movie star, gotta get used to having your bags carried for you," Damien managed to compose himself to joke. Shayne snorted in response but didn't argue further and jolted to the house.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Why did it have to be so freaking hard!? All Damien wanted was to be close to his friend and love him just like he had been doing for the past eight years. How was it so unbearable all of a sudden? Why did it feel like his heart was being squeezed tight every time Shayne smiled at him? Why couldn’t he just be happy to have Shayne back and not be so selfish?

He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down a little. He wanted to waltz in with a damn smile and make Shayne laugh again and again until neither of them was really sure what they'd started laughing about in the first place.

He took Shayne's bags and walked into the apartment. It was emptier than he remembered. It was strange, as if the whole apartment was just tiny and it was Shayne that made it seem big and homey.

"Thank you," Shayne said appearing from the bathroom. "You're my favorite-"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence," Damien knew exactly where it was going. Shayne's voice started to go up just slightly and Damien had to shut it down.

"It's weird how much I missed this place," Shayne took his bags from Damien and set them against the back of the couch.

"Well yeah, it's your home," Damien just stood in the middle of the room; for the first time he felt awkward around Shayne. He had never felt awkward around Shayne; not even when they first started hanging out when they were just kids. Back then when Damien would get anxiety from absolutely everything and stop speaking and too into his head. There had been something about Shayne that helped him open up and joke around. He used to feel so comfortable around him and he couldn’t bear feeling the way he felt.

"It hasn't really felt like home since..." Shayne trailed off. He didn't like talking about her. Damien understood and even though he didn't know all the details he never pushed Shayne to talk about it.

"Can we talk?" Shayne said out of nowhere. There was something heavy between them. It hung in the air and it made Damien want to cry. He didn’t want to lose Shayne.

"Yeah, sure but wouldn't you like to rest a little?" Damien wanted to talk. He had so much to say but couldn’t. He put his hands in his pockets trying his best to seem casual but it felt like he had a note saying _Idiot_ _Who’s in Love with You_.

"It's really important," Shayne walked closer; just a few inches as if unsure if he was allowed to get any closer to Damien. And who could blame him? The way Damien was acting was weird. He knew it was he just couldn’t help it.

Damien's heart dropped. Important was usually saved for one am over FaceTime, or at Wendy's, or right over there on Shayne's couch after whatever video game they were playing that day.

"I met someone."

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Damien didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go from there. It felt like Shayne just reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. He couldn't feel his heartbeat.

"Oh?" The word came out automatically. His brain wasn't working for more.

"Yeah," Shayne breathed out. "We went out a couple of times."

Damien nodded but he wasn't exactly paying attention. He wasn't looking right at Shayne because he knew if he looked at him he would break down. He was so close to tears he wanted to bolt out, get in his car, drive off, and never fucking stop.

"That's great, buddy," He was trying to shut down his feelings but he felt the tears prickling at his eyes.

This was so stupid. Why couldn't Shayne just know that this wasn't the right time to tell him that? It was fucking obvious he wasn’t in the mood. Why didn’t Shayne see that!?

"It didn't feel right, though," Shayne said. "I couldn't stop thinking that she wasn't the one, she's great but just not the one. It was so weird until I realized that I can't be with someone new when I'm already in love."

Damien was doing his best to be the supportive best friend that he was supposed to be but it had never felt so difficult before. He was hearing all of it but he wasn't exactly present in the room. Good thing he was an actor at heart.

"Damien, I..." Shayne trailed off and at the sound of his own name Damien snapped out of it. There was always a nice ring to his name whenever Shayne said it. It was soft and filled with love. He felt warm when he heard it.

"Yeah?" Damien whispered. Shayne's crystal eyes were so earnest Damien wanted to cry. He wanted to believe that Shayne was trying to tell him that he loved him but that didn't make sense. Why would he ruin his career with him? He was open about being bi, they both were but Hollywood sometimes forgot facts like that about people and it played it off as if it was okay. Shayne's career had just started to take off; producers wouldn't see him as a leading man if he had a man on his arms at premiers. But if he was with a cute actress people would be so accepting towards them.

Anyways he probably meant someone else; someone that had hurt him before that he hadn't learned his lesson yet. But if he was talking about her at least they'd be more accepted by the public. They'd be the picture perfect little family with the stupid cat and everything. Damien also had cats! They could also be the perfect little family.

"I love-" Shayne cut himself off again, too scared of what might happen next. He had probably figured out Damien's feelings just by looking at him and didn't know how not to make things awkward and painful for him.

Still, in the back of his mind Damien prayed that Shayne meant him.

"Fuck me," Shayne said, and closed the distance between them in just three swift steps.

They were standing nose to nose, feeling each other's body heat. It was a sort of an experiment, Damien learned. Shayne was scared that if he told him about his feelings Damien might run away but by stepping this close to him he was able to make it obvious without having to say it and still give Damien a chance to back out if he wanted to.

Damien moved just a couple of inches and connected their lips into the kiss that he had wanted for such a long time.

It was the best kiss he had ever had. They moved together in unison as if they'd been doing it for years. Shayne's lips were a little chapped and dry but it was still magical. Fireworks didn't go off behind his eyes but electricity travelled through his whole body, making him warm and awake; his heart fluttered as if he was having his first kiss all over again but better so fucking much better. He moved his hands to cup Shayne's face, while Shayne's hands went to Damien's hips to steady him.

When they pulled apart they didn't say anything; they were just breathing heavily. Damien regretted all of the time he had wasted being afraid and doubting his feelings, he regretted not telling Shayne sooner but one look in Shayne's eyes and the whole world fell to pieces around him and all that was left was the two of them in each other's arms.

"I should go take a shower," Shayne finally said, after their third kiss. "I don't want to be gross right now."

"It's okay, I still like you."

"You could come with," Shayne wiggled his eyebrows at him; Damien couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'm not that easy. You gotta buy me In 'n' Out first," Damien said. Shayne screamed in his face. The Shayne scream that he hadn't missed that much but was glad to have back.

"You son of a bitch!"

They burst into a fit of giggles. A weight had been lifted off of both of their shoulders. Looking at Shayne laughing at him, with him, because of him warmed his heart in a way nothing else in the world ever could.

In that moment he knew he had found his soulmate.


End file.
